


The Cupid Hotel: Korra and Asami

by softly_speaking_valkyrie



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Dates, Dating, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Korrasami - Freeform, The Cupid Hotel, The Cupid Hotel AU, bisexuals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 09:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14691228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softly_speaking_valkyrie/pseuds/softly_speaking_valkyrie
Summary: Part 2 of The Cupid Hotel Chronicles. After fleeing the corporate chaos of her company at Republic City, Asami Sato finds refuge in a strange and new hotel in the capital of the Fire Nation. What she doesn’t know is that this hotel is a lot more than it seems. So much more indeed…





	The Cupid Hotel: Korra and Asami

Asami glided through the foyer, stressed as anything. The flight over the ocean had been a nightmare, and the whole process before that had been worse still. The cabbie getting her here was vulgar and almost harassing her as she swiftly downed her coffee to counteract the jetlag. Her suitcase was clunky and probably overpacked for the three-week stay she’d booked, but she needed this respite from her normal life in Republic City.

The Fire Nation was warm, exotic and far out of the way that no one would bother coming to drag her back to the company. She hadn’t even bothered to bring her business cell phone. Instead, she dropped a hundred yuans for a burner at the airport as soon as she landed in the capital. Her hair was annoying her and her clothes smelled to her now. The coffee had done very little by the time she flew into the lobby.

The concierge didn’t see her and the hotel lobby was a little busy but Asami Sato kept her rolling suitcase close to her and her handbag on top of it, resting on the extended handle. By the time she landed hands on the check-in desk, she was almost out of breath completely.

Finally, she stopped, for the first time since landing in the Fire Nation.

There was no one in attendance and instantly it annoyed Asami that there wasn’t.

She huffed, ringing the bell impatiently. The only thing she wanted and needed was her hotel room and the nearest pool and sauna to soak her frustrations in for a couple of hours. Without eating since yesterday evening, she was surprisingly not hungry.

Slapping the bell a second time she turned around and decided she would have to wait. While stressed and moderately seething, she was not annoyed enough to make a scene as the lobby was only a little full. She saw the concierge dealing with a party of four or so gentlemen robed as if they were an envoy using the hotel. Near the candy stand, there was a couple of women holding hands and gushing over the cute little selection of sugary treats. Asami’s sweet tooth craved gumdrops and a chocolate bar. Checking her purse, she dug out a couple of silver coins but there was no paper currency. She had about two yuans in change and some left over - enough for something bide her over.

Already, even just being in the hotel lobby she was a little soothed by the delightful atmosphere. It was as if something fluffy and calming was in the air. Essential Oils? Some balming fragrance that was designed to massage the mind and gently calm the soul. Whatever it was, Asami was enjoying it very much as she rolled her shoulders and pulled her luggage along to the candy store.

Reaching it, the female couple left with treats in hand and a young woman smiled at Asami as she progressed to the counter. “How may I help you today, Miss?” The blonde admin asked, beaming with a lovely face and positive attitude as she waited. Already Asami found her the perfect shopkeep, so polite and happy to be there - nothing like any other retail assistant alive. It had caught her off guard.

“Do you have any Banana Brunch bars?” She asked the cashier, trying to look back behind the blonde woman for the contents on what could be sold. She saw nothing of what she wanted but Asami held out hope.

The cashier checked for a while, at which point Asami took in more of the lobby - it was decorated for Spring Break, with the holiday included. Harvest Boon was always an enthusiastic holiday, especially for the children and Asami smiled when she saw the decorations of multiple treats and foodstuffs. Eggs in beautiful pastel colours (yellows, roses, blues and greens) as well as Blue Jays, Chickens, Goat Dogs, Turtle Ducks and other beautiful fauna all associated with the Harvest Holiday. Asami grinned at seeing a massive paper Turtle Duck hanging from the ceiling near the glorious chandelier. They had always been her favourite creature when she was a young child, and seeing it here brought a breath of fresh air to her that she needed.

“This place looks lovely with all the Harvest Boon decorations,” she noted more to herself than anyone else but she heard the cashier reply as she came back with something else in hand.

There were no Banana Brunch candy bars but she had a small and supercharged Banana Sandwich bar with her. “Thank you very much. We spent all weekend getting the hotel ready for the holiday. If you’re staying, you’re going to love the events we have in an array of our nightclubs and social lounges. We’re even organising a massive chocolate egg hunt on Sunday!” The blonde woman beamed.

Asami was bewildered. How could a hotel have multiple nightclubs and social bars in-house? How could it even have more than one?

“Anyway, I couldn’t find what you wanted but maybe this will do just as good? I’m really sorry.” The cashier reported and Asami, still confused, smiled at her for her tenacious goodwill.

“That’ll do great. Thank you.”

Asami handed her the change she had, knowing it would cover the cost and possibly even a little more, and the cashier slotted each coin in its dedicated drawer in the cash machine. At which point, Asami looked back over to the check-in desk and finally saw a male in administration. She would be able to check in at last and head to her room and bed. She could not wait to get soaking in the pool.

She made her way back to the desk and touched down, placing her purse on the counter and smiling at the man. “Reservation for Miss Sato? I called ahead before I left Republic City and your staff told me there was the penthouse suite available?” She checked with the man without checking out what he looked like. Despite her giving the information he did not move to the books or computer screen, he simply smiled at her still and offered her his hand.

“Pleasure to finally meet you, Asami. I’ve been wondering how long it would take to get you into one of my branches. Although I did not expect it to take this long.” He greeted Asami, earning her pastel green eyes to shoot up and look directly into his magical white ones. His eyes were so striking, to pure and mystical, they caused fear to strike through her soul, her heartbeat thumping like a war drum. She was halfway through fetching her credit card from her purse but slammed it back onto the counter when she heard him call her by her first name.

The man had very pale pink hair, rose and not magenta but his eyes were so artificially white and lucid. His physique was very slim, even flamboyant and a little queer in shape. On his wedding finger, there was a silver band and he wore a heart-shaped necklace that was long and exposed down the length of his white waistcoat. Under that he wore a rose-coloured dress shirt, matching the undertone of the colour scheme of the foyer.

“How the hell do you know my name?” Asami asked him plainly but more serious than any question she had ever asked anyone in her life, including her father the day he was arrested for embezzlement and corporate espionage.

The man with rose hair smiled and lay his hands on the counter in a feminine way. “Well, that’s fairly simple - But I would say that the last time we met was in high school. You were dating… Mako was it? You felt as if you were in love--”

“Mako played me off and broke my heart. Then the next year when they were arguing, he even tried to make a move on me again! I wasn’t in love with him.” Asami snapped, folding her arms stand-offishly.

The man sighed understandably and placed a consoling hand on her arms over the counter. “Well, we both know that now, honey. But at the time, you felt it. Although only the gods know how anyone could love a whelp like that Mako. Now, when you felt that love, that’s when you met me, you understand?” He explained, twirling around like a ballerina. A prima donna administration and looking like groomsman. “It’s me, honey. Cupid - the one and only.” He told her, smiling and showing off otherworldly perfect teeth.

Asami was stuck looking unamused. “Cupid? The God of Love? Seriously? What kind of hotel has their check-in guy act like a deity?” She asked him in a sarcastic tone.

“Don’t believe me,” Cupid stated back flatly in an equally flat tone, leaning back on the counter. “Alright honey. Don’t say I didn’t already make my case when I’m riddling off these names. Let me think - since Mako there’s been Huan, Jan, Karim, Mazaki, Kujaku… Oh, and let’s not forget the little love crate under the penthouse apartment bed shall we? Do I need to say the names?” He asked, referring to the chest of sex toys Asami kept for both herself and partners, including some of the call girls she frequented on stressful nights after the work of being CEO of Future Incorporated got to her vexed mind.

She was in shock, utterly stupefied that this man, this vivacious person with vibrant colours all over him and a gorgeously handsome face knew so much about her love life and her secret love life at that. Asami would take him at his word for the moment, without any other logical and possible answer - with such a private life and not many friends at all, there was no other way he could know so much about her and her relationships without being exactly what he said.

“What exactly is this place?” Asami asked, telling him with her beautiful, green eyes that she was believing his identity as Cupid, God of Love.

Cupid once more beamed at her, laying his elbows on the counter and slotting his fingers together, resting his chin on the lattice of his hands. “You’re wildest and sexiest dreams come true, sweetie.” He informed her.

Her eyes looked a little flat as if telling him to get real.

“Don’t believe me? Well, how long do you plan on staying, Miss Sato?”

“Three weeks, I need the break from the boardroom and the insufferables of Republic City.” The CEO confessed, letting the stress wash from her shoulders as they relaxed upon her. No one had specifically suggested this hotel to her, but a quick search online had yielded that the establishment ran a five-star rating and it was new, with locations in all five nations as well as the island states. No one would find her here without digging and she did not leave an obvious paper trail. Asami was meticulous and extremely secretive of her money and antics.

Cupid’s grin elongated and his eyes showed how much fun his mind was having. With a toothy grin, he finally turned to his computer and looked her up, finding her reservation. “Wow, snuck right in and grabbed one of the penthouse suites,” he began to riddle off, looking down the reservation. “You’re over twenty-one so that means you get access to the standard minibar, as well as our ‘Illicit Room Service’ in case you don’t end up bringing a match back overnight and still wanna…” Cupid shuffled briskly. “Get a little love in yourself. If you need that. But… Before I give you the keys to the kingdom… How about we get your profile sorted out so you can get with the matching, huh?” He finally finished, but he had lost Asami miles back.

She stared at him blankly. “Excuse me? Profile? Matching? What kind of hotel is this?” She asked Cupid incredulously, trying not to lose her cool. Still, the aura of the lobby managed to keep her calm and sated. The mellow scent and feeling around her, even coming from Cupid’s lovely white eyes calmed her down.

“It’s the Cupid Hotel, Asami… We’re here to find you your perfect match. Isn’t that why you came? Come on… Don’t you wanna give it a try at least?” Cupid asked her, his eyes now looking a little shallow and disheartened. “Think about it, Miss Sato… What if this time… You… We… Got it right?” He added, teasing her with his sensual and extravagant tone. It did manage to plant the seed into Asami’s now calm and thoughtful mind.

Asami had only taken the break because she needed it, the reprieve away from the stuffed shirts and intolerable board members of Further Incorporated. She hated it, the bureaucracy and the infighting, and all mostly aimed at the directions she was taking the conglomeration. It was hateful and Asami had had enough, officially. But with the possibility of dates and lovely women dangling in front of her? Could she even bring herself to pass it up? Asami hadn’t had a date in so long she could hardly remember how long it had actually been. And if this was really Cupid, Asami had no doubt that the matches she’d be paired with would be nothing but the cream of the crop.

With a curved brow, and pursed, plump and intrigued lips, she gave her answer. “Alright. Show me what you’ve got for me, Cupid. If there’s the possibility of having a good time and sharing it with someone amazing, let me get what I’m paying for.” She told him.

His face lit up, his white eyes flipping to a cool magenta, darker than his short hair. “Splendid, honey, absolutely fabulous. Although we don’t take any yuans - any payments are donated to charities helping people get out of abusive relationships and get justice for those who’ve experienced domestic violence. Call it my little gift in the name of love.” Cupid told her, playing on the keyboard like a synth as he brought up a profile template for her and readied to fill it in. A lot of it he remembered from memory of the previous times she dated. “Let’s see… Asami Sato, twenty-five… raven hair… green eyes… I wanna say, slender? No! Curvy, mm-hmm, and in all the best places no doubt… Female pronouns… Bisexual still, right?” He asked her, checking based on her dating player base. Asami nodded and let him do most of the work. She hated surveys and had not joined a dating service or site in her life, this was genuinely a first. She’d begun to munch on the banana candy bar. “Bisexual Bombshell… Wealthy… Virgo Zodiac… Non-bender,” the God continued, having fun with himself. “Hobbies? Now I’m gonna need some feedback here, honey. If you ever get time away from the office, what d’ya do?” He asked her.

It did not take much thought at all on Asami’s part. “Simple… I’m in the garage working on my cars, my bikes, building something out of spare parts. I might work out in the living room with an exercise ball, or… Dance class.” She confessed, blushing a little at the last part. Not many knew she even liked dancing. With her grease monkey public appearance and stories, it would come as a shock to learn she liked to dance.

Cupid grinned again a little cheekily. “Wonderful. What kind of dance?” He asked her in turn.

“Mostly… Ballroom… Fire Nation dances too, with some mixed in Water Tribe moves…” She slowly explained, not comfortable sharing it but knowing some people loved to dance with dates, and it would be a popular dating venue and activity. With her knowing primarily Fire Nation dances, she was in the perfect place.

The excited man in formal dress jotted it down the profile and continued to fill in more sections out himself from shared knowledge.

“I have the music covered, anything else you can edit later in your room. Horus will be on station to see to your every need. If you want to make a match, just let her know and she’ll set one up. All that’s left… What kind of person would you wanna get a match with?” Cupid asked her, his expression still excitable and reeling from her willingness. This was his arena, his theatre, the art of bringing people together. And the animated God had such plans for Asami with her match. He already had a perfect candidate in mind for her to meet tonight if she wished - a gorgeous and dark-skinned bombshell of a woman from the South who was staying in his fine establishment there. Oh, how he wanted to transport both of them to an entirely different dimension for them meet. All it took was one thought and the tenacious matchmaker had their encounter pinned in his mind. Looking at Asami Sato brought such glee and delight to him.

She had been giving it some thought, what kind person she had in mind to meet during her this three-week respite. “Someone calm and collected, without much ambitious but with an adventurous personality and… Amazing compassion, but who knows their limits and their flaws. I don’t mind if they’re a bender and wouldn’t mind if they were a little athletic too, but with a heart of gold…” She told Cupid and each detail ticked the precise boxes of the woman he already had in mind for her. They would make such a pair, he thought.

Nodding his head he hummed in affirmative and then rounded to the wooden blocks for the key. “Penthouse six, top floor.” He told her, handing her the key with a firm and eager hand. It was a long and profaned thing, with a giant heart around the chain. “As I said, if you want to give our service a try, Horus will be there for anything you need. Good luck, girl.” Cupid told her and waved her to the elevator, his eyes lurking like a jester-type creature.

Asami had no idea what to fully make of him if he was who he said he was or if the man she had just spoken to was some kind of insane clairvoyant. Either way, she had played his little game and was in the system as she rode the elevator to the top floor. She had no idea what kind of hotel she had walked into.

Horus made her leap out of her skin when she turned the key in the lock and let herself into the suite, finding the size of the room impossibly massive for something in a hotel so small. The entity that greeted her was a feminine looking automaton, with a slender frame and gold metal hide, with glowing blue eyes.

“Greetings, Miss Sato!” The mechanical maid beamed after Asami had walked into her room, utterly terrifying her and causing her to trip onto the fluffy, red carpet.

Asami has screamed, her suitcase falling over onto her rear with the carry-on bag leaping out and landing on the back of her head. All of the stress that had been cured in the lobby returned to Asami Sato now and she clenched her hands into balled fists as Horus examined her body on the floor. “Miss Sato?” She asked in a filtered, steely voice.

“Why does my suite have a robotic maid?” Asami asked herself into the floor covering her mouth before scrambling to her feet and retreating all the way to the rear window. She was so focused on Horus as she advanced to her, Asami could not initially make out the noises of the outdoor rave taking place just outside. She also didn’t notice the lack of natural light coming from the world outside of her window, and when she turned to look at the dance taking place, she noticed there was no natural light because the sun was no longer in the sky. “Ah! Where the hell did the sun go? It was two in the afternoon when I landed!” She bellowed at Horus as the robot’s expression turned from friendly to apologetic.

She turned her wrist servos in each other and zoomed over to Asami on her wheel. “That’s simply because the midnight rave was scheduled for three this afternoon, Miss Sato, if you would like to attend, I would be more than happy to secure you a wristband. There is an unlimited amount for guests…” Horus explained, indirectly not answering the question.

“No… I mean why the hell is it midnight outside in the first place! That’s impossible if it’s three in the afternoon!” She argued with the machine.

Horus tried, even more, to be apologetic and sympathising with her new guest. “The hotel has opened a small dimensional rift in spacetime to be able to organise an outdoor rave at midnight for guests. That way they can enjoy themselves in that setting without having to sleep directly after. There are guests downstairs now from our locations at the Northern Water Citadel, the United Republic and the Earth Democratic Union…” She explained, and Asami began to click, to click on the impossibility that Horus was explaining anyhow.

She walked along the room and say down on one of the gorgeous loveseats facing the television. “You mean to tell me that the hotel can… Create rifts in spacetime, taking the guests anywhere and to whatever time they want?” She asked Horus, knowing that if the machine even answered a yes, Asami would still struggle believing it. She supposed that any guest who had only arrived for their first visit would struggle believing it too. For Asami’s critical and savant mind in engineering, she also was slightly more inclined to believe it if no one else did. Just on the off chance that in the end, it would turn out to be right - she often thought like that. But when a physical impossibility faced her head-on, it was a little trying to actually go along with it. Impossible things never happened.

The femininely designed protocol droid wheeled forward a little as Asami began to accept it. “Precisely, Miss Sato. The Cupid Hotel is… in many ways, it’s own pocketed dimension, in a wholly new region of reality designed by Cupid themselves. Only the lobby is in actual fact in your reality. The rest of the hotel is entirely separate and able to create other pockets of other dimensions - even Cupid was not real, well, their presentation was not. They like to take on a form that is the most comfortable to the guest they are attending. To you, that was a male model form, with rose hair and formal dress.” Horus explained in a rapid fashion. All of the room service machines were designed to explain the reality of the hotel and how it worked. Asami understood it faster than most, but she was still having a hard time getting used to it. It certainly explained a lot about how the staff in the lobby were talking.

Numerous nightclubs? Of course, the hotel could do that, it had infinite space. It could theoretically do anything - such turn three in the afternoon in the Fire Nation to an outdoor rave at midnight somewhere entirely else.

“So I take it that there are guests here from other realities entirely, right?” Asami asked Horus, and the automaton nodded with a whirring sound of her rotors and servos inside her neck joint.

She was holding metal hand in equally metal hand and her vibrant mouth display was beaming. “Precisely, although we do well to segregate guests from other realities to limit emotional distress and confusion. Only guests who have stayed here repeat times have the option to meet interdimensional guests.” Hours finally finished with a synthetic grin for Asami. She replied with a muted huff but accepted it, accepted the hotel for all the severe weirdness and extremely scientifically fictitious origins. And it all made sense to Miss Sato. So she began to unpack her things in the bedroom metres to the left of the door.

An adorned and grand wardrobe was left empty and open for her hang her clothes - suddenly now she thought she was ill-prepared for a three-week vacation, for there was no way she’d be leaving the realm of the hotel, there be no need surely. Horus was leering beside her.

“I can prepare your things for you Miss Sato should you require.” She spoke mechanically and suddenly, making Asami jump again.

A jolted yelp left her lungs. “Can you… not make me jump out of my skin again? Please?” She asked sarcastically, stepping away from the wardrobe and moving to sit on the bed. “Besides what else is there for me to do right now?” She asked, feeling slightly stupid for even asking already.

Before her was a hotel with seemingly endless possibilities and she was wondering just what she could do above all else. Her mind took her back to all the things Cupid had been talking about; why this place even existed and what it was used for. “Actually…” Aami paused, standing up with a spry bounce in her bosom and hips. She looked down at her shape and then caught her youthful but sublime curves in the side of the mirror vanity across the room. Cupid had indeed been right - she wasn’t slim, skinny, her body had formed curvaceous shapes in the perfect places, she seemed to like it. Maybe there were men and women here who would too.

“Yes, Miss Sato? Something else you require?” Horus asked, nervous-sounding, for a machine.

Asami walked to the vanity, seeing an array of cosmetics and makeup already laid out for her. She found a palatable lipstick balm in a ceramic dish and took it up to her lips. With her pink she sampled some and spread it around both of them, painting her plump lips in a stunning starburst red. “Money, money, money. Always sunny, in a rich man’s world…” Asami sang to herself as she contemplated her looks and her options in the mirror. Suddenly flashes of casinos and bars and glitz and glamour struck all across her mind in a showering of delight. She beamed at herself, loving the redness of her lips in this shade of balm.

“Horus, please could you find me a match? And could you ask them if they’d like to meet in a casino somewhere? I’d love to try a date in a casino. Somewhere illustrious and fun, not like Republic City or the Earth Kingdom. Is there a casino on site?” She asked the machine all in rapid succession, still smiling a toothy grin.

The android wrapped its cortex around the inquiries and performed the tasks desperately. “Your profile is being compiled against potential matches, Miss Sato. Would you prefer to match with any gender specifically?” Horus asked firstly.

“Any girls, please.” Asami shot back equally as rapidly.

“Acknowledged Miss Sato. A match has been found and they have agreed to meet you in the hotel’s casino. The door has been programmed to take you right there when you are ready. Your match will be waiting, she says.”

Asami’s eyes sparkled excessively as she envisioned it. She had the perfect gown already in mind and her hair would be a simple task of a rinse and pampering.

“Miss Sato, would you like to see your match? Or would you prefer to head in blind?” Horus checked, as hotel policy dictated to all personal companion droids of all guests. Some people enjoyed the blind date experience even in a multi-dimensional crux of a meeting space, while others hated and dreaded the anxiety of a blind experience.

It only took a second for Asami, but she decided pretty firmly as she took a second glance in the mirror. ‘I can do this, look at me, why not take advantage of this hotel?’ she thought to herself. “Blind,” she told Horus and grinned.

“Gold!” The music was fairly obnoxious when Asami entered the casino, the sounds of slot machines and gambling addicts and go-getters running like wild antelopes in a shack of gold and glitz, insane colours and noises assaulting ears from all angles. “Always believe in your soul! You’ve got the power to know, you’re indestructible, always believe in!” She wandered around the gambling floor a little, trying to search for some indicator of where she was meeting her date.

Horus had told her that her date was waiting near the large roulette suite, wearing a blue Water Tribe gown and that her name was Korra. Asami didn’t want any more details, not a single slight description of what Korra would look like aside from her dress. Asami’s was a gorgeous ensemble of red, sunkissed orange and mild maroons all over, made of velvet and frills. She adored this gown, and her hair was positively glowing along with her bright starburst red lips. She had hoped they looked inviting. In her hand was a glass of champagne that had been thrust into her palms once a droid had found her. Still, Asami aimlessly searched for the roulette tables.

“Because you are Gold! Glad that you’re bound to return. There’s something I could have learned. You’re indestructible, always believing!”

“Excuse me? Could you please tell me where the roulette tables are?” Asami asked one of the professional and suited waiter droids. It was wearing pristine white gloves and had a metal moustache that she found adorable.

It leaned in quizzically and examined her, internally downloading her profile to find out who she was. “Ah yes, of course, Miss Sato,” the waiter acknowledged her and straightened up, pointing across to a very noisy area of the casino floor, more sounds of winning slot machines and races, big league craps and other games coming from all angles into Asami’s ears. She loved it a little. Asami looked over and instantly swore she could see blue. The most vibrant of oceanic blue piercing through the black, red, gilded gold and burning yellows and oranges of the fiery palette of the casino decor. Water Tribe colours stood out like a verdant spring waiting for Asami to enter like a pool and she instantly waded across the busy floor, under the copious chandeliers to find her date. Korra.

The name felt like silk brushing Asami’s mind lovingly. She had not said to herself yet, but the annunciation of it in her head felt divine.

Korra.

“My love is like a high prison wall. But you could leave me standing so tall!”

But when Asami arrived at the roulette tables, the blue was gone, moved on. Maybe Korra had left, tired of waiting for her blind date. This could not be. Asami looked, fleetingly all around until she locked eyes with one of the gambling staff manning the roulette tables. “Would you like to place a bet miss?” He asked her abruptly but Asami waved him off, and away he span the wheel of black and red.

Feeling deflated, Asami was surprised when the champagne in her glass began to flow out of it vertically of its own accord, slithering through the air a bit and into the mouth of another girl with tanned and exceptionally gorgeous skin.

She let out an adorable hiccup after she swallowed. “I never did get used to wine, not really my thing,” the woman spoke, smiling a tomboyish toothy smirk. Asami looked up to find the all-encompassing blue of the dress she was told to seek out.

‘Holy shit, she’s stunning.’ Asami instantly thought as the woman’s face came into her vision and she focused. This was Korra, and Korra looked like an angel sculpted by the gods above. Her cheeks were delightful, and the tone of her flesh was so inviting, like smooth, creamy chocolate, and her lips… Her lips made Asami need to cross her lips and bite her bottom lip just a tad. A small squeak came from Asami Sato, only quiet enough for only her to hear. Korra’s eyes were as glacial and celestial blue as her dress, like ice reflecting the sun perfectly onto a southern lake. Her teeth had the vibrancy of pearls, perfectly captured in her pleasant mouth, her chin was dainty but looking tough like she was a fighter. She was evidently a bender too, a little overconfident of one as well but it did only to add to her likableness. Asami was captivated with her entirety already as she gawked at her.

“Gold! Always believe in your soul! You’ve got the power to know, you’re indestructible, always believe in!”

“You must be Asami Sato right?” Korra asked, bridging the gap between both of them, acting cool as Asami stayed frigid and lost in her eyes. But Asami did edge out one beautiful smile, beaming in her glistening red balm. It made Korra almost blush instantly, it was hard to tell as she looked away a little to hide it.

“And you have to be Korra, it’s amazing to meet you,” Asami greeted finally, offering her hand. Korra took it and pulled it to her lips, kissing the back of Asami’s hand smoothly. It did all the more to stab Asami repeatedly in her heard and made her all the hotter. “You’re… Ah… You look amazing,” she complimented the bender, Korra flicking her a flash of her bright oceanic eyes once again. Asami blushed and breath hitched.

“You look pretty amazing yourself, Asami,” Korra replied, getting even closer, as smooth as silk. “Great choice, by the way, asking me to meet you in a casino. I don’t usually come to places like this.”

Asami took a breath, sipping her champagne. “You’ve been to the hotel before?” She asked, a little enthusiastically. Was it normal to ask guests if they’d stayed before?

Korra hummed affirmatively and nodded, holding a bottled beer in her hand and taking a small chug. “I’m staying here from the branch in the Water Tribe, the southern one, that is. You could probably tell by the dress. What do you think?” Korra then asked, giving her date a spin and twirling the gown.

Asami’s shocked brief silence spoke for itself. “It’s gorgeous! I love it,” she complimented again, draping her hand down one of the frills of the wide and open sleeves. “I’ve never been able to get my hands on a design by a Water Tribe seamstress before.”

“Yeah, they don’t really loan dresses outside of the north and south, unlike the Fire Nation fashion industry. Where are you staying from? Republic City? From your eyes and your dress, you seem like a United Republic girl, if that’s okay to say,” Korra whittled on. All of this small talk was quickly cooling Asami down and making her more at ease with this extraordinarily beautiful girl with a personality, at first glance, like a fairly opened book. The way she held herself, the way Korra even talked so casually but acted so confidently and without fear, it was so attractive and settling. Asami was already feeling magnetised to this easy lover.

Soon enough, they were laughing away at each other’s disposition. Asami confessed that she was staying in the hotel via the Fire Nation capital and why she was doing so, not from the branch in Republic City. It was a delightful nugget of information to know that there even was a version of the Cupid Hotel in Republic City. They drank a little more and fetched more drinks before they turned to the roulette table at last and then noticed the number of people holding hands and gambling together.

Korra set her paws on the table and overlooked the chart and wheel of betting. “I haven’t gambled before, there are no real casinos in the Water Tribe and I never saw the reason for it,” she told Asami, sliding around and leaning her back against the table, ignoring the excessive sounds of winning betters and the visions of stars through the flashing lights almost everywhere Korra focused on Asami.

The CEO turned herself, gently, but boldly, covering Korra’s left hand with her own in a move for affection. Korra did not pull her hand away, she blushed more visibly this time. It was clear she was taken with Asami as much as the raven-haired woman was with her.

“Would you like to try it?” Asami asked, edging a little closer and sipping more champagne. “Gambling, that is. I brought some spending money if you wanna try it, it can be pretty fun, especially when you win.”

Korra began to stutter, shifting to face the wheel and sliding her weight into the crook of Asami’s waist slightly.

“Are you sure? I wouldn’t wanna waste your spending money.”

Sato chuckled a little. “It’s fine, seriously,” she cooed, setting her wine glass to the side by the stem and lifting Korra’s hand up, fingers slotted against each other like a lattice of digits. Suddenly Asami became as smooth as Korra had been when they first met. By the time they had only been chatting and referring for about a half hour or so, but Asami’s heart had completely taken to Korra. She was charming, already it seemed so, tomboyish to a perfect degree that made her utterly stupendous and attractive. Asami took her date’s hand and parted the fingers, kissing the tip of the index one lightly and seductively. “Do you wanna try?” She asked with smokey eyes. Korra was nearly exploding.

She wrapped her free hand around Asami's wait, if the slender, taller woman was going to play like a siren, Korra was going to take her at it. As fast as it was going, both women felt like it was going very well. Korra held Asami in her arm. “Let’s do it, let’s place a bet!” She chirped.

‘It’s like every little thing she does is magic,’ Asami couldn’t help but think as she felt Korra’s warmth pressing close to her as they both turned to observe the wheel.

“Would everyone please place their bets! Please your bets please, ladies, gentlemen and non-binaries!” The gambling staff member called out, passing cards and chips and others to people from the last round.

Asami looked down at the table and began to input her credit formation. It was really advanced, letting her purchase chips and plaques from the table there and then. She decided that fifty yuans would be enough to call for a couple of bets. There was no minimum at this table, she could see, and the maximum was five hundred yuans. There was no way she was going to need that much. Fifty was fine. And after she had finalised the information, a small hatch opened in the table and up came a handful of chips, which she slid across the table to Korra.

“Here we go, Korra, place a bet for us,” Asami egged her date on, leered down over her slightly. Asami was a couple of inches taller but she felt it as they leaned. She smiled and gave Korra’s exposed shoulder a slight kiss. “Make it a lucky one,” the CEO whispered affectionately then and bit her finger as she craned her head back. With her free, left arm, she held Korra’s waist now too, as the tanned bender held hers and the two shuffled even closer. How was this going so well so quickly? They’d connected like a train to buffers, like building blocks, in perfect balance.

Korra reached out with her hand with two chips poised between her fingers. But she turned to Asami before she handed them to the dealer. “What’re you thinking ‘Sami?” She asked, just to check. It was obvious she was having a blast already.

Asami judged the board and the wheel but smiled at Korra. “Why don’t we try red? Like my dress?” She asked, feeling excited herself.

“Can I get one chip on red, and then another on twelve-red specifically?” Korra asked the dealer and he nodded, taking her chips and spreading them to where she wanted on the table south of the wheel.

After a couple more seconds of dabbling, he spread the chips as he needed and called out. “No more bets, no more bets, here we go!” As he pressed a button under the table and the wheel began to spin excessively. The gamblers were in awe and began to cheer as the ball frantically fluttered all about the red and black wheel. It slotted into several number slots for less than a second at a time until after a few seconds, the wheel slowed, and the ball began to do the same. Near the end, it was evident where it was staying.

“Twelve-Red! We have a winner on Twelve-Red!” The dealer was calling and Korra cheered, bouncing a little and holding Asami close. They stepped away from the table and cheered to each other.

Asami was beaming at her date. “Great choice, Korra!”

“Say, do you wanna, get out of here? Or maybe keep gambling a bit? We could try blackjack for a while?” Korra suggested, her own eyes getting a little smokey too. It was fair to say the steam was beginning to simmer between them both. They both looked content and happy enough with each other.

Asami brushed her fingers down Korra’s cheek instinctively. “What say we get another drink and see how the night goes?” She asked instead.

Korra hummed in affirmation, happy with that. “Sounds like a date.”


End file.
